Kejutan Buat Kushina
by Hikasya
Summary: Minato ingin memberikan kejutan buat Kushina. Maka ia memberikan sebuah misi untuk kelompok tujuh agar kejutan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi, Naruto malah mengacaukan semuanya. Apa yang telah terjadi? One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kejutan Buat Kushina**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre : Family/Friendship**

 **Pairing : Minato x Kushina**

 **One Shoot**

 **Jumat, 5 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini kami akan diberi misi apa, Ayah?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Umur 12 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ia memperhatikan sang Ayah yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

Sang Ayah yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang memperhatikan anaknya juga. Lalu sang Ayah memperhatikan tiga orang yang berdiri bersama anaknya yang bernama Naruto itu.

Di sebelah kanan Naruto, berdirilah seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sama dengannya. Berambut raven hitam. Bermata hitam kelam. Namanya Uciha Sasuke.

Sedangkan di sebelah kiri Naruto, berdirilah seorang anak perempuan berusia sama dengannya. Berambut pendek merah muda. Bermata hijau. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Lalu orang yang terakhir dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Seorang pria berambut perak dan bermata sayu. Memakai topeng hitam yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Namanya Hatake Kakashi.

Mereka berempat sedang menghadap sang Hokage keempat. Untuk mendengarkan sebuah misi yang akan diberi oleh sang Hokage.

Terlihat sang Hokage yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Minato itu. Ia sedang memegang secarik kertas. Naruto dan teman-temannya kebingungan melihatnya. Apalagi sang Hokage terdiam lama sambil mengamati secarik kertas itu.

Naruto mulai merasa bosan. Ia menjadi sewot.

"Ayah, jadi misi kami kali ini apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Minato tidak menjawabnya. Naruto semakin sewot. Setelah itu, ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Ayah, aku tidak sabar ingin melakukan perjalanan misi ke luar desa. Aku ingin misi keluar desa. Aku mohon. Sekali ini saja. Tolong izinkan aku keluar dari desa. Boleh ya?" lanjut Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dahinya.

SET!

Minato melirik Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada misi keluar desa, Naruto. Ayah belum bisa mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari desa bersama kelompokmu."

DOOONG!

Saat itu juga, Naruto pundung di tempat dengan aura kesuraman di atas kepalanya. Membuat Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah belum juga mengizinkan aku melakukan misi ke luar desa? Ini tidak adil bagiku," gumam Naruto yang masih pundung. Minato menatap Naruto dengan lama. Ia hanya menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

Minato berdehem. Lalu dia memperhatikan mereka semua secara bergiliran.

"Baiklah, ada misi untuk kalian berempat. Aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat," kata Minato dengan wajah yang serius."Ini adalah misi yang sederhana dan hanya dilakukan di dalam desa. Lalu Naruto ..."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya ketika dipanggil sang Ayah. Tapi, wajahnya masih suram.

"Iya, Ayah."

"Ini."

Minato memberikan secarik kertas tadi kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan lemas.

"Apa ini, Ayah?" Naruto memperhatikan isi yang tertuang di dalam kertas tersebut dengan seksama."Eh? Daftar belanjaan?"

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat. Lalu Minato melirik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pegang ini," Minato memberikan beberapa uang kertas. Sasuke menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Terus uang dan daftar belanjaan ini harus diapakan Ayah?" tanya Naruto yang juga bingung.

Minato menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tegas.

"Naruto dan Sasuke. Kalian berdua harus membeli semua bahan yang tertera di dalam kertas itu."

"APAAA?!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka ternganga bersama-sama.

Minato hanya berwajah datar melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apakah kalian berdua keberatan?"

"Aku keberatan, Ayah! Kenapa aku harus yang pergi berbelanja bersama si muka datar ini?" Naruto langsung menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sewot karena wajah tampannya ditunjuk oleh Naruto dengan tidak jelas begitu.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku juga keberatan jika harus pergi berbelanja denganmu, Naruto. Aku tidak sudi," sahut Sasuke sinis.

Naruto mendelik. Sasuke juga mendelik. Membuat Minato, Sakura dan Kakashi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Dasar, kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!" Naruto hendak menghajar Sasuke.

GREP!

Kakashi segera menghentikan niat Naruto itu. Dengan cara memegang dua lengan Naruto. Naruto sudah mengamuk seperti banteng liar.

"Hentikan itu, Naruto!" ucap Kakashi.

"AKU HAJAR KAU, SASUKE!" Naruto menggeram kesal dengan wajah merah padam. Ia menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana pendeknya. Ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Dasar, baka!" gumam Sasuke.

Minato menepuk jidatnya.

'Sepertinya mereka berdua memang tidak bisa akur. Bagaimana mereka bisa bekerja sama saat menjalani misi yang lebih sulit? Padahal ini baru misi yang sangat mudah,' batin Minato di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Minato menatap Kakashi.

"Kakashi, tugasmu adalah mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke. Bawa mereka segera untuk segera melaksanakan misi ini."

Kakashi mengangguk tegas.

"Baiklah, tuan Hokage."

Kakashi segera menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke ... Ayo, kita pergi!" Kakashi langsung melangkah pergi untuk keluar dari sana.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Iya, guru Kakashi," Sasuke segera mengikuti Kakashi.

Tapi, Naruto tetap tidak mau pergi. Dia tetap bertahan dengan pendiriannya.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau menjalani misi ini bersama Sasuke," tukas Naruto yang masih protes. Minato hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Ini sudah keputusan Ayah, Naruto. Jadi, tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Tapi, Ayah ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Ayah ..."

"Tidak!"

"Ayah!"

"Tidak!"

GREP!

Saat itu juga, mulut Naruto dibekap oleh Kakashi dari belakang. Naruto kaget bukan main.

"Sudah, Naruto. Jangan protes lagi. Ayo, kita pergi!" Kakashi langsung menyeret paksa Naruto untuk keluar dari sana."Saya permisi dulu, tuan Hokage."

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup. Minato dan Sakura sweatdrop saat melihat kepergian mereka.

Minato menghelakan napasnya. Betapa susahnya menjadi Ayah yang harus menghadapi kelakuan sang anak yang terbilang sangat menyebalkan. Sifat Naruto hampir sama dengan ibunya. Sangat hiperaktif.

Mendadak ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Minato menyadarinya.

"Oh iya, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Tuan Hokage?"

"Aku mempunyai tugas khusus untukmu," Minato langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya."Ayo, ikut aku!"

Minato tersenyum. Sakura terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Hokage!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah desa Konoha, banyak orang yang sibuk hilir-mudik di berbagai sudut desa tersebut. Suasana sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan desa. Salah satunya adalah Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Terlihat Naruto menatap tajam isi yang tertuang di dalam kertas tersebut. Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana pendeknya. Sedangkan Kakashi juga sibuk membaca buku sambil berjalan santai di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hm, dua ratus lima puluh gram tepung terigu, seratus butir telur ayam, mentega ...," Naruto bengong saat membacanya."Apa-apaan ini? Banyak sekali yang akan dibeli. Memangnya Ayah mau mengadakan acara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

Naruto memasang wajah kucing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak gatal. ia tidak mengerti sama sekali soal belanja seperti itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Memangnya kita harus membeli apa?"

Naruto mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Ia memberikan secarik kertas itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya. Lalu Sasuke membaca isi kertas itu dengan teliti.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

'Hm, ini adalah bahan untuk membuat kue,' pikir Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Lantas Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari sesuatu. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Hm ... Aku rasa di sana tempatnya," Sasuke menancapkan pandangannya ke sebuah toko di sebelah kanan.

"Mana?" Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas alisnya.

"Ayo, kita ke sana, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke yang langsung berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakashi.

Naruto menjadi sewot.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!"

Lantas Naruto berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam toko swalayan itu. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang terpaku berdiri di tempat sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus, mereka menjadi akur lagi. Semoga mereka bisa bekerja sama untuk misi kali ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di rumah Naruto, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sepaha bergegas membukakan pintu ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Dia adalah Kushina.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ya, sebentar!" seru Kushina yang mulai membukakan pintu.

KRIEET!

Rupanya Minato. Kushina kaget melihatnya.

"Lho, Minato?" tanya Kushina heran."Cepat sekali pulangnya. Ini baru jam sembilan pagi lho."

Minato hanya tersenyum manis. Lalu ia segera meraih tangan sang istri.

GREP!

"Ayo, hari ini kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Minato tiba-tiba.

"Eh, jalan-jalan kemana?" Kushina terheran-heran.

"Pokoknya aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling Konoha."

Minato langsung menarik tangan sang istri. Kushina terseret oleh langkah Minato.

"Tapi, pintu rumah belum ditutup."

"Biarkan saja, Kushina."

"APA? DIBIARKAN SAJA?"

Secara langsung, sang Hokage menggendong istrinya dalam keadaan posisi bridal style. Kushina kaget. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Minato?" Kushina membelalakkan matanya."Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Minato hanya tersenyum. Seketika itu juga, ia melompat terbang ke angkasa. Diikuti jeritan Kushina yang sangat keras.

"MINATO, ADA APA INI? AKU AKAN DIBAWA KEMANA?"

Kemudian, keadaan rumah yang terbuka lebar karena pintu tidak ditutup. Diam-diam, ada beberapa orang yang bergerak cepat dan menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto tersebut. Orang yang terakhir yang masuk, sejenak celingak-celinguk di balik pintu untuk memastikan keadaan sudah aman.

"Bagus, sesuai dengan rencana. Hehehe!" orang itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Timbullah kilauan di giginya yang putih.

TIIING!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

BUAAK!

"Aduuh!" seru orang yang dijitak. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar telur.

"Dasar, jangan berisik! Nanti kita ketahuan!" tukas orang yang menjitak. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf."

"Huh."

"Hai, teman-teman. Ayo, cepat kerjakan ini sebelum jam tujuh malam!" terdengar ada yang memanggil dari dalam.

"Iya!" sahut dua orang yang berada di dekat pintu tadi.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di sebuah toko swalayan.

Terlihat Sasuke yang baru saja membayar semua barang belanjaan kepada kasir. Sementara Naruto yang membawa semua barang belanjaan itu. Ia berdiri di belakang Sasuke dengan wajah yang sewot.

"Terima kasih," ucap sang kasir.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan wajah datar. Lalu ia menyelonong pergi keluar dari toko swalayan itu tanpa membantu Naruto yang kerepotan membawa semua barang belanjaan.

Naruto kesal melihatnya.

"HEI, SASUKE! TOLONG BANTU AKU DONG! MASA AKU YANG HARUS MEMBAWA SEMUA INI?" seru Naruto keras. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam toko swalayan itu terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Ia berjalan santai hingga sampai di luar toko.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Guru Kakashi?"

"Mana Naruto?"

"Naruto ... Dia ada di belakang."

Sasuke mengacungkan jempol ke belakang. Kakashi melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke.

Tampak Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Sambil menenteng banyak kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal kepada Sasuke.

"HEI, SASUKE! KENAPA KAU MALAH LARI, HAH?" Naruto menggeram dan hendak memukul Sasuke.

GREP!

Kerah baju Naruto dipegang kuat oleh Kakashi.

"Naruto, hentikan!" sahut Kakashi santai."Jangan buat keributan di sini."

"Tapi, guru ..."

"Sudah. Tahan emosimu itu."

"Grrr ..."

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar.

Hingga datang seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi menyadarinya.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Guru Kakashi! Ternyata kalian di sini!" rupanya Sakura."Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana. Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ...!"

Setelah di dekat mereka, Sakura menghentikan larinya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sambil menopang dua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Ia sangat terengah-engah sehabis berlari kencang tadi.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya guru Kakashi.

Sakura menegakkan badannya.

"A-ano, guru. Kata Hokage keempat, kalian harus segera pergi ke rumahnya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Ayah menyuruh kita ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura memegang keningnya dengan telunjuknya. Bola matanya mengarah ke atas.

"Hm ... Entahlah. Ya, katanya sangat penting. Sebaiknya kita segera ke sana," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu yang dikatakan oleh Hokage. Ayo, kita ke sana!" kata Kakashi segera berjalan duluan melewati Sakura.

"Baik, guru!" Sakura mengangguk dan mengejar sang guru. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Mendadak Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ia tersentak.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU! BAGAIMANA DENGANKU? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBANTUKU MEMBAWA SEMUA BARANG BELANJAAN INI?" seru Naruto mencak-mencak dengan geramnya di tengah tumpukan barang belanjaan."TEGANYA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN AKU! DASAR MENYEBALKAAAN!"

Suara Naruto pun menggema ke langit sana. Bersamaan gugurnya daun-daun yang berwarna keemasan dan terbang tinggi ke langit karena ditiup angin lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan menyapa semua penghuni desa Konoha. Malam akan tiba untuk menyambut bulan dan bintang yang akan terbit. Angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun keemasan ke segala arah. Daun-daun keemasan berguguran dari pohonnya dan menghujani dua manusia yang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang sangat tinggi. Sehingga memungkinkan seseorang dapat menikmati keindahan desa Konoha dari atas sana. Sungguh memang indah.

"WAAAH, INDAHNYA DESA KONOHA JIKA DILIHAT PADA SAAT SENJA SEPERTI INI! AKU SUKA SEKALI!" seru wanita berambut panjang yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Sedangkan pria yang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hehehe, Kushina. Kamu seperti anak kecil saja."

Kushina melirik ke arah sang suami. Sejenak wajahnya memerah padam.

BUK!

Kushina memukul bahu Minato dengan keras. Minato pun merasa kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" keluh Minato memegang bahunya yang sakit.

"Huh, jangan meledekku. Aku tidak suka, tahu!" Kushina memasang wajah sewot.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf ya," Minato tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh!" Kushina membuang muka. Ia melipat tangan di dada. Minato tetap tersenyum melihatnya.

'Kushina, kamu tetap pernah tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Kamu telah memberikan yang terbaik bagiku selama ini. Kamu memang istri dan ibu yang sangat baik. Betapa aku mencintaimu. Hari ini, aku akan memberikan kejutan yang indah buatmu.'

Minato melirik ke arah barat. Matahari sudah tenggelam di balik bukit. Malam pun sudah tiba.

"Sudah waktunya ..."

Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Sudah waktunya? Maksudnya?"

Minato memandang Kushina. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Sudah waktunya kita pulang ke rumah. Pasti Naruto sudah menunggu kita berdua."

Kushina terperanjat. Ia meneput jidatnya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memasak untuk makan malam. Pasti Naruto sudah kelaparan."

Minato menatap Kushina erat.

"Karena itu, kita pulang sekarang."

"Hm ..."

Wajah Kushina memerah saat tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Minato. Mendadak Minato menjadi romantis begitu.

Kushina tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah, Kushina dan Minato kaget karena pintu tetap terbuka dan keadaan rumah sangat gelap. Ternyata Naruto juga belum pulang.

"Lho, kenapa pintu tetap terbuka sejak tadi pagi?" ujar Kushina agak heran."Naruto juga belum pulang. Dasar, anak itu!"

Buru-buru Kushina masuk ke dalam rumah. Diikuti oleh Minato dari belakang. Minato malah tersenyum.

Keadaan di dalam rumah sudah gelap karena malam sudah tiba. Kushina meraba-raba seperti orang buta untuk mencari tombol lampu. Ia berjalan dengan pelan.

"Aduh, di mana sih tombol lampu itu?" gumam Kushina kesal. Dia masih meraba-raba dan berjalan hingga ke ruang tengah.

CTEK!

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dengan cepat dan terdengar suara beberapa orang yang bersorak.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

JREEENG!

Tampak beberapa orang meniup terompet dan memakai topi kerucut yang berwarna-warni. Ruang keluarga yang didesain dengan artistik dan dipenuhi oleh balon-balon yang beranekaragam warnanya. Telah terhidang beberapa jenis makanan di meja. Pokoknya suasana sangat meriah.

Membuat Kushina terpaku di tempat. Ia ternganga habis sambil menampilkan sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kushina yang terheran-heran.

Naruto pun datang menghampiri Kushina.

"Lho, ibu tidak tahu kalau ibu ulang tahun sekarang?"

Kushina melirik Naruto.

"Ibu ulang tahun?" Kushina bingung.

"Iya, Tante. Ini semua kejutan buat tante," ujar Ten Ten.

"Semuanya direncanakan oleh Paman Minato," tambah Sakura yang tertawa lebar.

"Iya, Tante," semuanya saling bersahut-sahutan. Membuat Kushina terpana melihatnya.

'Minato yang membuat semua ini?'

"Iya, itu benar, Kushina. Aku yang merencanakan ini semua dan mengundang beberapa teman Naruto untuk membantuku membuat kejutan ulang tahun buatmu," muncul Minato yang berdiri di belakang Kushina.

Kushina berbalik badan. Minato melemparkan senyum manisnya.

GREP!

Saat itu juga Kushina memeluk leher Minato. Wajah Minato memerah rona. Ia kaget.

"Eh, Kushina?"

"Arigatou! Kamu telah memberiku kejutan ulang tahun yang meriah seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali, Minato."

Kushina tertawa bahagia. Wajahnya juga memerah rona. Minato hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan sang istri.

"Sama-sama, Kushina."

Membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka berdua yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, dan Kakashi menjadi terharu dalam suasana ini. Mereka terhanyut dalam pesta ulang tahun ini.

Lalu Naruto datang membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk sang ibu.

"Ayah, ibu. Jangan berpelukan lagi dong. Malu dilihat oleh teman-teman seperti itu," kata Naruto sedikit sewot.

Minato dan Kushina melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Hahaha, maaf," tukas Minato tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia melirik sang ibu.

"Ibu ... Ayo, tiup lilinnya!"

"Iya, Naruto," sahut Kushina mengangguk cepat.

Kushina segera meniup lilin yang berapi itu pada kue yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan yang meriah mengakhiri lilin yang sudah padam. Semuanya bersorak dengan senang. Kushina tertawa bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ibu! Semoga ibu panjang umur dan tidak galak lagi seperti banteng liar," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk sang ibu.

Kushina tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih, Naruto!" Kushina mencubit pipi Naruto dengan kuat."Dasar, anak yang menyebalkan!"

Semuanya menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ampun ibu ...," Naruto mengiba-iba."Maaf."

Kushina berwajah sewot.

"Kenapa doamu seperti itu? Kamu meledek ibu?"

"Tidak bu. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, kan? Ibu memang galak seperti banteng liar. Tanyakan itu sama Ayah."

DEG!

Minato kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seenaknya. Hatinya berdetak sesaat melihat wajah Kushina yang berubah drastis. Wajah Minato pucat seketika.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, hei Minato?" Kushina berjalan pelan menghampiri Minato.

Minato hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Hahaha ..."

Saat itu juga, Kushina menarik Minato keluar dari sana. Semuanya menjadi terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Lho ... Apa aku salah ngomong ya?" gumam Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hm, bagaimana sekarang? Acaranya berhenti begitu saja. Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Naruto!" kata Kiba yang mulai merasa bosan. Disertai gonggongan Akamaru yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Ia tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha, maaf. Kalian boleh makan sekarang!"

"Asyik! Itu yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu!" seru Chouji tertawa senang.

"Kalau soal makanan, pasti Chouji yang nomor satu," Ino sweatdrop.

"Benar," tambah Shikamaru yang mulai menguap.

Setelah itu, semuanya pun menikmati pesta ulang tahun Kushina itu dengan canda tawa yang sangat meriah.

Sementara Kushina dan Minato. Mereka berdua entah pergi kemana. Tiada yang tahu.

Terlihat Naruto yang berusaha memeluk Sakura. Lalu pada akhirnya mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sakura. Ino yang memasang mata berbentuk hati untuk Sasuke. Wajah Ten Ten yang kemerahan. Lee yang menangis terharu. Neji yang memasang wajah datar. Hinata yang tampak malu-malu melihat Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena dipukul oleh Sakura. Kakashi yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca buku misteriusnya. Pokoknya semuanya sangat menikmati acara kejutan ulang tahun Kushina yang berakhir tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita yang sangat aneh ini didapat secara tiba-tiba pas berada di kamar mandi. Lalu pas pula publish-nya di hari ultah mama saya. Jadi, cerita ini saya persembahkan buat mama saya yang tercinta. Hehehe ...**

 **Setelah dipikir-pikir, pairing dalam cerita ini adalah Minato dan Kushina. Jadi, merekalah titik fokus dalam cerita ini. Naruto dan dkk cuma peran pelengkap saja.**

 **Rencananya mau dibuat humor sih. Tapi, kayaknya malah jadi kebawa serius dan kesannya humornya kaku ya? Hehehe, apa perasaan saya saja ya?**

 **Fic ini hanya sekedar untuk menghibur. Semoga kedepannya saya mendapatkan selera humor saya. Saya lagi gak punya ide buat cerita yang bergenre action maupun yang serius.**

 **Jadi, ngoceh gak jelas. Ok, sampai di sini saja dan sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya.**

 **Terima kasih udah mau baca fic ini.**

 **Thank you ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**


End file.
